A Series of Events
by MissyBlackk
Summary: Come on! Every wedding needs a romantic story' 'Yeah, tell us how you met' The day had finally come, though in James' eyes this day had been coming since he was in his 4th year. This story tells the events that led upto James&Lily becoming Mr&Mrs Potter
1. Authors Note

**'A Series of Events'**

* * *

_This story is about how Lily and James finally got together. No, no, no, its not your typical Lily/James romance, its totally different I promise you. It starts off at Lily and James' wedding reception where the guests want to hear how they met. Now there is no short answer to how they met so they decide to turn the wedding reception into a story telling session. The story then goes explaining all the events leading up to their wedding day. Some are funny, while others are sad. But i promise you it has a happy ending. _

_The story may start out slow, but I have to start somewhere, I promise it will get better when we get more into it. The chapters are only short, because hence the name, I am only explaining the events which lead to Lily and James' marriage. So I hope you enjoy the story, also a benefit of shorter chapters is that they dont take long to write so I should have the chapters up pretty much one after the other. _

_--Thanks MissyBlackk_


	2. Introduction

**James and Lily sitting in a tree, J-K-OWNS-THEM-COM-PLETE-LY!**

* * *

_"Come on! Every wedding needs a romantic story!"_

_"Yeah, tell us how you met!"_

The day had finally come, though in James' eyes this day had been coming since he was in his 4th year

"Ok, ok" said James standing up and putting his arms in the air to surrender, he walked around the bridal table to middle of the room so everyone could see him, "I had been asking Lily out since our 4th year -"

"-And I thought he was a stuck up rich git, who only wanted to go out with me because I didn't go all giggly around him" butted in Lily who had also stood up and made her way to the middle of the room, her beautiful white wedding dress flowing behind her. Lily flashed James an innocent smile "I think it was Lorelei who actually finally got us together" she continued thoughtfully, smiling at the memory

"Yeah, it was" said Sirius quietly from the bridal table behind them, he was James' best man

"Oh, I'm sorry Sirius" said Lily her face quickly changing to a worried look and covering her mouth

"It's ok" he replied in a voice that didn't sound much like his

_"Ehem!"_

"I guess we should go from the start" sighed James "you see, how we managed to get here today, is a long story that involves some very funny, happy and sad moments" said James glancing at Sirius who nodded his approval to tell the story. James sighed and continued "So, as I said, I had been asking Lily out since our 4th year, but she didn't really see me as the person I really was, she thought I was -"

"-The stuck up, rich, Quidditch captain, with nothing better to do than play pranks on Snape" butted in Lily again

"Yeah, so although I had been asking Lily out since our 4th year nothing really happened until our 7th"

"That's when I guess it _all_ began..."

* * *


	3. Surprise

**James and Lily sitting in a tree, J-K-OWNS-THEM-COM-PLETE-LY!**

**

* * *

**"LORELEI!" a voice shouted from the other side of platform 9 and 3/4. 

Lorelei turned around from her conversation with Lily, Her long black hair swishing behind her. Lorelei was a pretty girl, about average height, her hair stopped about halfway down her back and was dead straight and always shiny, Lily always wondered how she got it that shiny, and whenever she asked her she would just shrug and say _'I wash it'_. Lorelei had a small petite figure and looked very sporty though she never actually played sport and she occasionally wore glasses. Lorelei excelled in academic more than sport and spent most of her time in the library with Lily pouring over books, she already had her future planned out, she wanted to be a foreign correspondent for the _Daily Profit, _where she could travel the magical world and report on what was happening in another country.  
Lorelei and Sirius had a weird relationship, James thought they might as well be married (and that's what they are planning on doing when they leave Hogwarts), but aside from all this lovey-dovey stuff they were always constantly bickering, _'Like an old married couple'_, Lily thought.

"Hey Sirius!" she said with a wide smile on her face as he bounded up next to her,

"James" Lorelei added, noticing James stumbling up behind Sirius carrying both his and Sirius' trunks.

_'Oh no" _thought Lily

"Why the hell is James carrying you trunk!" shrieked Lorelei pointing at James struggling with the two trunks

"Umm, he offered?" replied Sirius, in a sort of unsure tone

"Oh, _'he offered'_ did he" mimicked Lorelei her hands on hips glaring at Sirius with anger "How many times do I have to tell you-"

"Saved by the bell" muttered Sirius to James as the train whistle blew signalling for everyone to get on board. He picked up his trunk, Lorelei's trunk, and taking Lorelei's hand walked onto the train.

"Want me to take your trunk?" asked James kindly

"I don't need help" Lily snapped back, "and anyway, I have to go to the heads carriage, where you're not allowed"

"Well actually -"

"-ALL ABOARD!" yelled the conductor cutting James off Lily turned on her heel and walked onto the train.

-:-

"What on earth are you doing here!?" Lily shrieked as she saw James walk through the door of the Head's carriage

"Your not allowed" she said crossing her arms and glaring at James, her face nearly as red as her hair. It was a common fact the Lily loathed James, and James loved Lily. It was an everyday occurrence at Hogwarts of James asking Lily out and Lily screaming and yelling at him in return, everyone had got use to it, except for the common first years who seemed to be a bit taken aback by the constant squabbling in the great hall, or the common room, or the halls, everywhere actually.

James saw Lily as a goddess, her gorgeous red hair that finished just over her shoulders, her nice smile that he only saw from a distance since she never smiled around him. And she was smart, her and Lorelei were 'study buddies' they spent most of their time in the library or in the common room doing homework or just reading, they both loved reading and since Lily came from a muggle family she lended Lorelei a lot of muggle books, also she loved Quidditch, Lily and Lorelei would always go to the games and practices and watch, and they didn't only do it because their best friend, April was in the team as chaser, they understood Quidditch and new all about the moves and how the game worked and were real fans which was a plus for James. Most girls James had dated had no idea what a bludger was, seriously what more could a guy want?

"I tried to tell you before-"

Too bad Lily didn't feel the same way as him, Lily saw James as a stuck up git who thought he was good because he was Quidditch Team Captain and a Marauder, she thought he only wanted to play pranks on Snape and didn't care about other peoples feelings, a selfish git, a stuck up git, an annoying git, she was running out of things to call him.

"-I'm Head Boy" continued James

Lily's mouth dropped

"W-w-what!" was all she managed to say

"Surprise" James said sarcastically, throwing his hands into the air. He then smiled, not his smirk, it was a genuine smile and put his trunk away. Lily sunk into her chair, shocked.

"Why on earth would Dumbledore put_ you_ as Head Boy, _you_" she repeated staring at him in disbelief.

"Come on we gotta go and address the prefects" said James still smiling as he stood up and pulled his robes over his casual wear, Lily did the same, muttering to him in disbelief _"I have to share a bathroom with you" _and_ "...and we have to patrol the corridors...together" _and _"I have to organise stuff with you...sit in the same room as you"_

Lily continued muttering as James ushered her out of the Head's carriage and towards the prefects one.

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Turns out rocks aren’t very stable

**James and Lily sitting in a tree, J-K-OWNS-THEM-COM-PLETE-LY!**

**

* * *

**"That's freakin' hilarious!" exclaimed Lorelei clutching her side from laughing so much 

"What is?" asked April who just walked into their compartment.

April was a pretty girl, she was brunette with curls, well no, more like ringlets that fell to around her shoulders. Her nose was freckly and her eyes were bright green. She was chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and a good one too. When she left Hogwarts she wanted to be chaser on the England Quidditch team. April, Lily and Lorelei were the three omegos, they were inseparateble, so alike, yet so different. They all loved Quidditch, either playing or watching. They all enjoyed reading, and school, and they all had the same dry sense of humor. Yet, they liked different books, different Quidditch teams and different classes.

"Lily and James are the Heads for this year" choked Sirius through a fit of giggles

April collapsed to the ground laughing "That - is - the - funniest - thing- I've- heard- in my- life" she said gasping for air

When the laughing had subsided the three of them sat there in silence, wide grins on their faces, thinking of Lily's face when she found out.

"Where's Remus?" April broke the silence

"He had a little furry problem last night" replied Sirius

Remus had mousy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was a bit taller than Sirius and James and very handsome, though most of the time he looked rather worn out and tired, You see, Remus was a bit unlike the others, he was not only a wizard, but also a werewolf. Once a month when the full moon is out Remus would take his werewolf form. No one else besides, Lily, Lorelai, April, Sirius, James, and Peter knew about his, umm, problem.

"Peter?" asked Lorelei, looking around at Sirius and April, her eyebrows raised and a very curious look on her face. Lorelei often used short words or weird sayings, but her face did most of the talking, Just by looking at her facial expressions you could tell what she was saying, she didn't even need to use words, she just chose too. In this case she was asking where Peter was.

"Here" squeaked a voice from the corner of the compartment

"HOLY SHIT! Peter, don't do that, how long have you been sitting there?" screamed Lorelei as she jumped onto Sirius lap in fright

"I was here before you" squeaked Peter in reply

Peter was a strange boy, he just sort of became an attachment to the Marauders since the first year. Though he did come in handy, he was good to practice jinxs on, or potions, or any practical joke the Marauders were planning to play on Snape. He also allowed James and Sirius to be able to help Remus when the full moon came around.

See they were all animagus, James was a stag, Sirius was a big black dog, and Peter was a rat. Because Peter was small he would crawl through the ferocious branches of the Whomping Willow and press the knot at the trunk of the tree to stop the Whomping Willow from moving its branches, then James, Sirius and Remus would go into a small trapdoor at the tree trunk and make their way to the shrieking shack where Remus would turn into a werewolf and Sirius and James would keep him company in their animal forms, since werewolf's didn't hurt other animals.

-:-

"Lily! Over here!" screamed April across the crowd of black robed kids, Lorelei and April stood on a rock near where their horseless carriages awaited them.

"LILY!" screamed Lorelai. They were both jumping up and down on the rock now, waving their arms in the air fiercely.

"Uh, Lor, April, the rocks are sort of moving" said Sirius staring at the rock rocking backwards and forwards as the two girls jumped.

-:-

Lily turned around to see where the voices were coming from, and there were her two best friends jumping up and down crazily on over the heads of the students. Lily waved at them to let them know she saw them and made her way through the crowd.

-:-

Then the rock gave way

"Ahhh!" screamed Lorelei as her and April started to fall forward

_CRASH!!_

The two girls landed on top of a poor lost first year.

"Sorry sweetie" said Lorelai, picking up the first year and pushing him in Hagrid's direction.

"What happened?" asked Lily pushing through a group of 4th years "You were there one second then you disappeared!"

"Turns out rocks aren't very stable"

-:-

"Remus my man! You turned up!" said Sirius through a mouth full of treacle tart. They were half way through the feast when Remus made his way into the Great Hall.

"Hey Remus" said April sweetly, offering him the seat next to her

"April" he nodded in reply "Sirius, James, Lorelei, Lily, Peter" he said nodding in their direction as he said their name. (Lily was sitting as far away as possible from James). Remus was too tired to say full sentences, but who could blame him, after what he went through the night before.

"Peter?" said Lorelai in the same tone as last time

"Here" he squeaked

Lorelei turned to her left, to find Peter sitting next to her eating away. She gave a gasp of fright, covering her mouth, careful not to let any swear words loose this close to the staff table "You really have to stop doing that!"

-:-

After the feast everyone was tired so they made their way to the Gryffindor tower.

"For God sake Sirius! How many times have I told you not to eat so much! You will make yourself sick!" exclaimed Lorelai as she crawled through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor tower

"But it was the first feast! They had such good food!"

"That's not an excuse!"

"But-but!"

"No buts mister, I hope you clean your teeth, you are going to have rotting gums, especially after all the junk you ate on the train!" Lorelei yelled in fury

"Night beautiful" said Sirius smiling and kissing her on the cheek

Lorelei smiled, her face quickly drained of red from anger,

"Love ya and leave ya!" he said walking up the stairs to the boys dormitories

"Night" she replied in a much quieter more sweeter tone as she followed Lily and April up to their dormitory

-:-

"Oh my God! 'Lisa, Rebecca!" screamed Lily as she opened the door of their dormitory

Lily ran in and gave them both a hug,

"Becca!" yelled Lorelai, "'Lisa!" as she too grabbed them in a hug

April, who was one who thought there had been enough screaming in their dorm for one night, just hugged the two girls

"How come we didn't see you on the train?" April asked sitting down on her bed

"Who knows" replied Rebecca, doing the same. Rebecca had light brown hair, a fringe, and dark green eyes.

"You've been practicing?" Melissa or Lisa, asked April as she started sticking her English Quidditch team poster on the wall behind her bed, Melissa was also a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, you could say their dorm was a bit Quidditch obsessed.

"Yep, Potter gave me one of the school Quaffels to practice with over the summer" replied April pulling the red ball out of her bag

"Ahh, speaking of Potter" said Rebecca, grinning at Lily "Head Boy hey?"

"Don't remind me" said Lily falling back onto her bed

Lorelei started cracking up again

"You know what" Lily continued ignoring Lorelai "He hasn't asked me out once yet"

"Hmm, maybe he's 'changed'?" Melissa said smiling

"Pfft! Yeah right!"

"I think you should just go out with him, he's a really nice guy, well, at least he is when we win Quidditch" Melissa said thoughtfully

"Not around me, he's a jerk" said Lily staring at the ceiling

"Sirius say's he goes all jerky around you cause you make him act weird, I think he really likes you!" said Lorelei teasingly, her laughing had subsided once again.

Lily just shook her head

"Head Boy, what on earth was Dumbledore thinking!"

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Interlude

**James and Lily sitting in a tree, J-K-OWNS-THEM-COM-PLETE-LY!**

**

* * *

**"So that's how it all started" said James, he, Lily, Sirius, April and Remus had all pulled up chairs in the middle of the room. They were all telling the story now, adding in bits the other person missed out. The whole reception was looking intently at them. 

"We both became Heads" recapped Lily "And James was being different" she added smiling at him

"Ok, so then what happened?"

"Ahh, I know!" said Rebecca standing up from her chair at the bridal table, April, Rebecca and Melissa were all bridesmaids, while Sirius, Remus and Peter were all groomsmen

"Pull up a chair" said Lily gesturing Rebecca to join them in the middle of the room. Rebecca picked up her chair from behind the bridal table and carried it to the others, she clumsily put the chair down and tripping over her bridesmaid dress landed awkwardly on the chair.

When Rebecca was comfortably on her chair she began "The Halloween Ball" she simply stated

Melissa made a sound of agreement from behind them and came and joined them in the middle of the room. What a sight it was all seven of them sitting in the middle of the reception hall, all in their fancy outfits, no tables or anything, just their chairs.

Melissa continued "Yes, the Halloween Ball, in the 7th year, there is a Halloween Ball, sort of like what muggles call 'Proms', where we get all dressed up and dance and eat etc. etc."

"Ah, but there is a catch" said Remus "You must wear a mask"

Some of the reception giggled, thinking of what must happen next, while the rest listened intently.

* * *

**Review!?**

_I haven't been writing authors notes or anything because, well, personally I find it annoying how people beg for reviews etc. And I dont want to pull a whole Julian Noble but... please review! I really like this story and I have it all planned out etc, and I think it will be really good, but I really need reviews because like besides the joy of writing the whole story thing reviews are what make it good, and reviews are what make the whole story writing enjoyable! In the little stats box thing it says there has been over 200 hits but I have no where near as many reviews, and see, I read these little author notes things and it has the people asking to review, but I can never be bothered to, but I am going to start reviewing the stories I read now, and if you review me I will review you, karma, you see, karma. Sorry this took so long to get put up, I had it written like a week ago but fanfic went all funny and wouldn't let me upload, but it's here now. So hopefully I wont have to write such a big authors note again, ha ha! black mail! if you review I wont have to!_

_--MissyBlackk_


	6. No honey, that’s your name

**James and Lily sitting in a tree, J-K-OWNS-THEM-COM-PLETE-LY!**

* * *

Lily was standing on Lorelei's shoulders peering over the top of the crowd to see what all the fuss was about. 

"Oh oh!" she exclaimed clapping excitedly

"Lily tell us what it is!" said April rather annoyed, she was standing next to Lorelai glaring up at Lily

"Yes - hurry - can't – hold – much – longer" said Lorelai trying to keep Lily balanced on her shoulders

"It's the Halloween Ball!" exclaimed Lily "OUCH! LORELEI!" Lily shouted rubbing her backside, when Lorelai heard the name 'Halloween Ball' she instantly dropped Lily

'_The Halloween Ball_

_For all 7th years. Will be held on October 31st in the Great Hall. Everyone must wear their dress robes and a mask. 7th years may invite students from a younger year, but they aren't to attend without a 7th year as their date. A Hogsmeade visit is scheduled for this Saturday, the 30th for any last purchases. You are expected to be outside the Great Hall by 8.00pm when the Ball will commence; the Ball will end at Midnight.'_

"Oi, Lil's shouldn't you be organising it, you are Head Girl" asked April as they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast

"Nah, the heads of houses and Dumbledore organise it because it's for 7th years and I am in 7th year and yeah."

-:-

"OI WESTEN!" Sirius yelled down the Gryffindor table at breakfast

"Black!" Lorelei yelled back

"Want to come to the ball with me?" Sirius screamed scaring a few first years,

"Sorry I can't, I'm going with someone else!" Lorelei yelled back

"What!" screamed Sirius

"You heard me!" Lorelai yelled this time smiling

"You're not serious!" Sirius screamed once again, the Hall was becoming a bit more quieter as everyone had stopped talking to listen

"No honey, that's your name" Lorelei yelled back, she was thoroughly enjoying this

"Who is the bastard!" screamed Sirius in reply

"SIRIUS BLACK!" bellowed Professor McGonagall, "No use of that language in this school! Especially around younger years!"

"Sorry Professor"

"Any second now" Lily muttered under her breathe to April and Lorelai

Lorelei gave Lily a confused look but April knew exactly what she was talking about

"OI! - "

"Right on time" muttered Lily

"-Rebecca!"

"What?" said Lily this time a bit louder

Rebecca turned around from her conversation with Melissa

"What Potter?" she asked harshly

"Want to come to the ball with me?" James asked her ruffling his hair as he asked

"What?" Lily and Rebecca both said at the same time

"Want to come to the ball with me" James asked again

"I-umm, I mean –um" Rebecca quickly glanced at Lily, who was looking backwards and forwards from James to Rebecca, gaping. "Well, um," Rebecca continued hesitating, he had caught her off guard, she gave Lily a quizzical look which read 'why on earth is he asking me'. Lily just shook her head in disbelief, James Potter asking someone else besides Lily Evans out, weird.

Suddenly Rebecca seemed to get her composure back "Sorry Potter, I'm going with someone else" she said

James ran his hands through his hair again ruffling it up "Ok, its ok then" he said looking a bit disappointed.

-:-

"I can't believe he asked me!" said Rebecca storming into the common room after breakfast "He caught me totally off guard; I didn't want to go with him!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air in fury, "He was meant to ask Lily, why the hell didn't he ask you Lily?" she said slumping into a chair in the common room

"I don't know" replied Lily, slumping into the chair opposite Rebecca. Lily was a bit confused, why did he ask Rebecca and not her, he hadn't asked her out all year, maybe he _has_ moved on.

"Come on, up up up!" exclaimed Lorelei coming down from the girls dormitories, a book bag slung over her shoulder "We have History of Magic!"

Lily and Rebecca made a sound of protest while April and Melissa were already walking out the door talking about Quidditch practice last night

-:-

On their way to History of Magic, Lorelei was acting happier than usual; there was a sort of skip in her step

"Oi, Lor, what was with you and Sirius at breakfast?" Lily asked

Lorelei smiled

"He's so cute when he gets angry" she replied

"So you're not going with anyone else?" Rebecca asked

"No way" said Lorelei shaking her head fiercely

"So what was the point?" asked Lily

"He buys me presents" said Lorelai evilly

-:-

Hogsmeade came and the mood in the castle became more and more excited, the ball was less than a day away.

"So where should we go first?" asked Lorelei as her, April and Lily strolled down the snow covered streets of Hogsmeade.

"How about there" said April pointing at one of the shops called 'Mrs Periwinkles Dress Shop'

"Sound's good" said Lily following Lorelei who was already bounding towards the shop

They entered the shop the bell at the door sounded and an old lady presumably Mrs. Periwinkle ambled up to them.

"My dears" she said "I presume you're here for the Halloween Ball"

"Yes" replied Lily as she was the only one listening, Lorelei and April were looking around awestruck at all the dresses hanging around the shop

"Over here are dresses which I think will best suit a student's budget" Mrs Periwinkle said leading the girls over to a corner where a whole lot of dresses hung on a rack.

"Thankyou" said Lily as Mrs Periwinkle quickly scurried off to go and serve a lot of Ravenclaw 7th years

The three girls spent hours trying on different dresses until they were all happy with what they wanted

"Now a mask" said April as she started to hang up the other dresses they had tried on.

-:-

The three girls stumbled into their dorm quite late that afternoon, They were giggling and talking as they walked in carrying all their bags, they didn't even notice Melissa and Rebecca standing there, well at least not until April tripped over something

"OUCH!" said April still laughing as she fell backwards over something

"Oh my, are you ok?" said Lily still giggling "Woah" Lily stood in awe looking around their dorm room, the whole room was full of buckets, buckets full of red roses.

Lorelei put down her bags and went to smell one of the flowers "He really out did himself this time"

"Oh, haha, this is from Sirius, nice one Lor" said Lily

"Aww, that's so cute" said April

"Oh! Lisa, Becca, hey!" said Lorelei as she noticed two heads sticking out of the sea of red

"Can I have my bed back?" said Melissa looking a bit disturbed

"How did he even get up here, the stairs would have turned into a slide" stated Rebecca

"He probably got James on his broom and flew up to the window" said Lorelai matter-of-factly "He's done more crazier stuff" she added quickly at the looks on their faces

-:-

The five girls made their way down the girl's staircase and into the common room to find Sirius looking very worried,

"Please go to the Ball with me Lor, dump that other guy and come with me" Sirius pleaded on his knees

"Hmm" said Lorelei holding her finger up to her mouth, pretending to think

Sirius gave her his best puppy eyes (which wasn't that hard considering he was a half-time dog anyway)

"Aw, ok, let me just go and tell him"

"Ok!" said Sirius standing up and kissing her

Lorelei pulled away and walked over to the other side of the common room to where a group of second years were playing chess

Lily and Rebecca were turning red from trying not laugh.

Sirius' mouth dropped, "A second year" he muttered, bewildered

Lorelei bent down to the kids level, said a few words to the boy (she chose the one with glasses, bucked teeth, and his hair combed over to one side, the nerdiest one of the lot), the boy started crying and as Lorelai walked away, started jumping and clinging onto her leg, as trying not to let her go.

When Lorelei made it back to the group Sirius, April and Melissa all looked at Lorelei in complete bewilderment "A second year" said Sirius again

"Aw, come on, he had a great personality" said Lorelei while winking at Rebecca and Lily who had their fists in their mouth trying not to laugh

"Well, can I escort you down to the dinner?" asked Sirius, after getting over the initial shock

"Ah, no it's ok" said Lorelei, "I'll catch up"

Sirius gave her another kiss and skipped out of the common room.

When Sirius was safely out of the common room and the portrait hole was shut Lily and Rebecca couldn't contain their selves any longer they burst out laughing, rolling on the floor.

"I don't get it" said Melissa

"What the?" said April a puzzled expression on her face

April and Melissa had missed the whole conversation on the way to History of Magic the other morning, so as they walked down to dinner in the Great Hall Lorelei explained everything, while Lily and Rebecca followed still laughing.

* * *

**Reviews would be really great, karma, my dears, karma...:P (_I swear i'm not begging, I swear! simply asking!)_**

**_'This chapter is defiinately my favourite so far, it was really fun to write, I hope ya'll liked!'_**


End file.
